Trundle/Background
Lore Current Lore= |related=Journey Into the Freljord}}Trundle is a hulking and devious troll with a mischievous streak. There is nothing he can't beat into submission and bend to his will, not even the ice itself. With his massive, frozen club, he chills his enemies to the core and runs them through with jagged shards of ice. Fiercely territorial, Trundle chases down anyone foolish enough to enter his domain and laughs as they bleed into the tundra. Trundle's warband once followed a foolish and cowardly chieftain. Under such a weak leader, Trundle feared he and his kin would fall prey to the other troll hordes scattered across the tundra. When his challenge to the chieftain ended in humiliation, Trundle did something that wasn't very troll-like: instead of his fist, he turned to his wits. Thinking on his hairy feet, he spun a tall tale about the troll leaders of old, claiming they wielded weapons of great power as symbols of their right to rule. Though he'd made up the story on the spot, Trundle wagered that if he could find or steal such a weapon, he would become the rightful leader of the warband. The trolls believed him, but none thought him capable of undertaking such a challenge. Knowing the boastful troll would die trying, the foolish chieftain agreed and Trundle departed to the familiar sound of laughter. Alone but undaunted, Trundle ventured into the foreboding realm of the dreaded . There, hidden among the many ancient and dangerous secrets, he hoped to find a weapon to prove his elaborate tale. He out-muscled the Ice Witch's guards and outsmarted her dark magic traps, but nothing he scavenged matched the power he'd described to his kin. Finally, he found an unexpected prize: a huge and magical club of never-melting True Ice. Grasping the weapon, he marveled at the cold power that ran through him. But then the wrathful Ice Witch herself appeared. As she summoned her dark magic, Trundle believed he had met his end, but another clever idea struck him. With a knowing grin, he offered the Ice Witch a devious proposition: a troll army, he told her, would be of much more use to her than one troll corpse... When Trundle returned to the warband, his fellow trolls bowed to his conquest. Calling his weapon "Boneshiver," he took a moment to enjoy the look of numb shock on his chieftain's face before he caved it in. Seizing command, Trundle announced that there would no longer be chieftains - only a Troll King before whom all of his kind would kneel. The trolls rallied behind their brash, new leader and prepared for the coming war. With Trundle leading the charge, the time of the trolls had finally come. |-|Traditional Trundle= Trolls have never been well-regarded beings on Valoran. Generally speaking, they are barbaric, cannibalistic, and sneaky. They are creatures relegated to the murky recesses of the world, hidden away from most intelligent beings. Despite their maleficent natures, however, the Ruhgosk never deserved the grisly fate that was visited upon them. Generations ago, a twisted necromancer known as Hakolin the Bonecrafter attempted to enslave the Ruhgosk tribe. These trolls are considerably more gentle than their ill-mannered brethren, although still uncouth by human standards. The Ruhgosk fought tooth and claw against the necromancer, ultimately driving him from their land. As a parting gift, Hakolin afflicted the trolls with a leprous disease, forever cursing the members of the tribe. The leprosy would have rotted their flesh away to nothing were it not for the trolls' natural ability to regenerate. Caught forever in a hideous rotting state, the Ruhgosk endured their curse while desperately in search of a cure. They never found one. A wise Ruhgosk shaman learned that he could magically bind the disease to a single troll, provided that the troll could bear the weight of the entire tribe's curse upon himself. However, there was no such troll...until the birth of Trundle. His ability to regenerate is so profound that it appeared as if he did not carry the disease. As Trundle grew, he came to understand his gift and what it could do for his people. When he came of age, he took the curse from his tribe in a baptism of searing agony. Through the shaman's ritual, Trundle became a horrifying creature whose flesh constantly sloughs off his body, only to be re-grown in an unremitting cycle. He has joined the League of Legends in hopes of eventually finding someone who could dispel the heinous curse completely. Quotes Default= ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * * ;Joke * * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * * ;Upon using * * * ;Upon using on * ;Upon using on * ;Upon using on * ;Upon using on * ;Upon using on * ;Upon using on * ;Upon using on * ;Upon dying * |-| Traditional Trundle= ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Joke * * ;Laugh * * * * League Judgement Co-op vs. AI Responses Match start *"I got all prettied up for this fight!" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"Don't start trollin me, please." Development * Trundle was designed by Geeves. Trundle TraditionalSkin.jpg|Original Classic Splash Art Trundle Baseball concept.jpg|Lil' Slugger Trundle model Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the sneak peak by ByronicHero: Champions in the League of Legends come in all shapes and sizes. Whether you're a fan of huge, hulking, stone giants; sinister, lithe femme fatales; awesome, mighty warriors; or aberrant, horrific creatures, we try to represent them all under one roof. And while we're on the subject of aberrant, horrific creatures, allow me to give you a glimpse of our next champion. Meet Trundle, the Cursed Troll. He's hideous, and very possibly diseased, so he wanted me to let you know that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Unless, of course, that cover is snarling and wielding a club. Then you might be onto something.Champion Sneak Peek: Trundle, the Cursed Troll at LeagueofLegends.com Visual Upgrade: Trundle, the Cursed Troll Post made by Morello:Journey Into The Freljord III: The Troll King What's this...? Is this... a troll? What's a troll doing in the Freljord? Are we... trolling you? On a more serious note, some of you will probably guess that if there's a troll and he's wielding a club... it's Trundle! So we wanted to give you a taste of what's to come, namely Trundle's relaunch and his reimagining in the icy north. While old Trundle certainly had a unique narrative and visual design, we always felt he was disconnected from the rest of the world. This inhibited the number of stories we could tell with Trundle and, well, we want to tell stories about him. Trundle's upcoming changes include a gameplay update (more of a quality improvement than a rework – similar in scope to our Taric changes in 3.03), a new ice-themed aesthetic (if you couldn't guess), and a new story that ties Trundle to the brewing conflict in the Freljord. Stay tuned in the coming weeks, because we've got plans for Trundle – not to mention that Trundle has plans of his own! You'll have to wait to hear more, but here's something to tide you over. As with Karma's relaunch, anyone who owns Trundle before his relaunch will get this Traditional Trundle (has a nice ring to it) skin for free: Trundle Screenshots.jpg Patch history ** Slow refresh rate reduced to 0.25 seconds. V3.6: Rework * ** Renamed * ** Renamed ** Damage adjusted to % attack damage)}} from % attack damage)}}. ** Now slows target by 75% for 0.1 seconds on hit. ** Animation speed scales with Trundle's attack speed. * ** Renamed ** Attack speed bonus increased to % from %. ** Now grants % increased healing to Trundle. ** No longer grants tenacity. * ** Renamed ** Now interrupts channels. ** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 6.5. * ** Renamed ** Initial damage and drain over time changed to % max health damage from . ** Initial armor and magic resist steal and drain over time adjusted to 20% from %. ** Drain over time effect now applies over 4 seconds and keeps the stats for another 4 seconds afterwards instead of draining over 6 seconds. V3.5: * ** Fixed a bug where Pillar of Filth could stop uninterruptible movement abilities such as . V1.0.0.150: * ** Mana cost reduced to 30 from 40. * ** Cast animation no longer locks Trundle out of using other abilities. V1.0.0.131: * ** CC reduction now applies to silences and blinds. V1.0.0.129: * ** Now additionally reduces the effect of silences and blinds, but no longer allow him to walk through persistent slowing fields such as when stacked with other disable duration reductions (ie: Tenacity). V1.0.0.123: * Fixed a bug where was not blocked by spell shields. V1.0.0.118: * Fixed a bug where the particle for could queue up in the fog of war. V1.0.0.116: * Fixed a bug where could be dodged. V1.0.0.106: Added. (Original Stats) * (Innate) ** Whenever an enemy unit near Trundle dies, he heals for a percentage of their maximum health. * (Q) ** Trundle bites his opponent, dealing damage and sapping some of their attack damage. * (W) ** Trundle infects a target location with his curse, gaining attack speed, movement speed, and crowd control reduction while on it. * (E) ** Trundle creates a plagued beacon at a target location, which becomes impassable terrain and slows all nearby enemy units. * (Ultimate) ** Trundle immediately steals his target's health and a percentage of their armor and magic resistance. Over the next six seconds the amount of health, armor, and magic resistance stolen is doubled. }} References cs:Trundle/Příběh de:Trundle/Background fr:Trundle/Historique pl:Trundle/historia ru:Trundle/Background sk:Trundle/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Champion judgements